


Sam Tells the Truth

by AlwayzHuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Laughing Gabriel, M/M, Witch - Freeform, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Sam gets hit with a Truth Spell and helps get Dean and Cas together.





	Sam Tells the Truth

Two years have passed since Sam jumped into the pit and in that time Sam has spent half of it soulless. When he did get his soul back, they found out about Cas teaming up with Crowley and about the Leviathans in Purgatory. Sam had to thank his lucky stars that they were able to convince Castiel to stop going after Purgatory before it was too late. Now, however, Sam had to deal with Dean's mood swings while the young angel tried to fight a losing battle in Heaven, rarely coming down to visit the two brothers.

 

Then they got wind of a hunt.

 

It was supposed to be just another witch hunt. However, when it comes to the Winchesters, nothing is ever going to be easy. First off, the witch targeted people like she was a trickster, going after douche bags that have it coming to them. Some she let live and others she killed. Sam was almost sure that they weren't hunting a witch at all. He was almost positive that they were hunting a trickster, but he wouldn't say just yet. He wanted to be absolutely sure because he couldn't help but feel that this was something Gabriel would do.

 

The thought of the archangel saddened the younger Winchester. Not only because Sam felt that he was the reason the trickster-archangel died, but also because Sam might have had a small, teeny, tiny crush on the annoying midget of an angel.

 

The younger Winchester was snatched out of his musings when something, which he would later find out to be a spell, hit his chest and forced him to the ground. He could hear his brother shouting from somewhere, maybe a flap of wings too, as he laid there regaining his senses. When Sam finally rose back up, which felt like hours later, the witch was knocked out with iron handcuffs on her wrists and Dean was starting to hurry over to his little brother with Castiel close behind.

 

Sam spared an annoyed glance at the witch before focusing on his brother and their angel friend. Both staring at him… and standing ridiculously close to each other. The younger Winchester found it so annoying that they've been doing this for years now and won't admit their feelings for each other and finally act. Sometimes Sam just wanted to shout-

 

"Oh for the love of God, will you two hook up already?!"

 

There was absolute silence, with the exception of Sam slapping a hand over his mouth, as Dean and Cas looked at Sam with confusion. The younger Winchester could've sworn he heard the unconscious witch give a quiet snort of laughter but was too busy analyzing his brother's reaction to really pay attention. He didn't even notice Cas giving a wary look over to the witch.

 

"Dude… what the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked cautiously. Sam shook his head, not wanting to see what would come out of his mouth. "Sammy, talk to me," Dean said, now worried. The younger hunter knew he was going to regret this, he could feel it deep within his bones. He slowly removed his hand and, at the last second, decided to try to speak quickly.

 

"YouandCasaresofreakinginlovewitheachotherbutyoutwodon'tseemtonoticeandit'sbeendrivingeveryonecrazyandthere's-"

 

"Woah, woah! Slow down man, I can't understand a word you're saying," Dean said. Sam took a deep breath and began to repeat himself.

 

"You and Cas are so freaking in love with each other but you two don't seem to notice and it's been driving everyone crazy and there's even a bet going on to see how long it will take for the two of you to get together."

 

The two brothers and angel all turned back to the witch when she started laughing hysterically. Her figure slowly melted away to reveal a familiar archangel-trickster and Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel was free from the handcuffs but he still was too busy laughing to actually get up.

 

"Gabriel, you're alive?" Castiel asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

"Daddy dearest brought me back," Gabriel said after he finished laughing. "I was originally aiming for Dean-o with that truth-obedience spell but it's funnier on Samsquatch over there.

 

"You make a terrible witch," Sam states, making Gabriel pout a little.

 

"Wait, why the hell did you want me hit with the spell?" Dean asked, not understanding.

 

"So you can stop hiding in the closet and get with little Cassie of course," Gabriel explained.

 

"I'm not gay!" Dean protested.

 

"You're right. You're bi," the archangel countered. Dean froze in fear, taking a quick glance at his brother to see his reaction. Sam just stood there, unaffected, until he realized Dean was staring at him.

 

"What?" Sam asked. "We grew up together. I've known since middle school when you started checking out my young, very male, math teacher. Besides, if I started getting homophobic like dad I'd be a hypocrite." Dean's jaw dropped at that and was about to question him when Sam continued. "I'm bi and I've got my eye on an angel too," Sam informed, giving Gabriel a quick glance.

 

"Seriously, man? The Trickster? The guy who killed me who knows how many times?" Dean asked disbelievingly.

 

"He tried to stop me from going with Ruby. It was misguided, but he tried to stop the apocalypse from happening before we even knew about it," Sam reasoned. Dean looked between his brother and the trickster-archangel for a while before a thought occurred to him. He opened his mouth to speak but Sam cut him off. "Don't even try to say that Cas only sees you as a friend, dude. He rebelled against all of his family for you, he comes when you call, he does everything for you."

 

"No normal angel would do all that for their own brethren," Gabriel inputs. Dean turned to his angel to get any form that what they're said could be false but the angel refused to meet his eyes. The older brother cursed under his breath before grabbing Cas' hand and dragging him away.

 

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

 

"Catching up on lost time," Dean answered. "Hurt my brother and I'll kill you trickster!"

 

"Same to you, Dean-o," Gabriel replied, smirking at a wide eyed Sam. "Shall we, Sammy-kins?" He asked, holding out a hand. The younger Winchester smiled and took the archangel-trickster's hand. One moment they were watching their brothers leave the basement they were in and the next they were gone.


End file.
